Runesphere
The Runesphere is a distraction in the Runespan. One or more people can siphon off its many layers of runic energy, converting rune essence into runes of whichever stage it is currently. Players also receive rune dust, which can be exchanged with the runesphere core for 25 Runecrafting experience per dust. The Runesphere will disappear after 1 hour and 20 seconds (3620 seconds) whether or not all of the layers have been siphoned as it constantly decreases with or without players. After it disappears, a new one will spawn in 2 hours 30 minutes and 50 seconds (9050 seconds), and they spawn and disappear on each world at the same time, but not necessarily the same location. Players can siphon up to 1,000 dust per day, granting a maximum of 25,000 experience, and can only hand in dust once per day beginning at 0:00 UTC. Players may work together on finding additional runespheres after handing in dust, but they will not earn any more rune dust. Runespan Event When a Runesphere is active in the Runespan, a message in your chatbox and an icon will appear at the top left of your screen, saying "Runesphere Active on the bottom/middle/top floor". You then can go and find the runesphere on that floor at your world. It is not always located on the floor you are currently on, so you might have to go up or down floors to find it. When you are at the correct floor you can ask the wizards to get information about the location; they will tell you which compass direction to travel to find the runesphere, but they will not provide a minimap arrow like they do for the yellow wizard. When you've found it you can start drawing runes and experience from it by siphoning it. When a layer is destroyed, it will turn to the next layer down from the current rune until it reaches air runes and then transforms into pure energy. The type is changed after some time even if it isn't siphoned. While siphoning the sphere, between one and six rune dust will appear in your inventory, for each rune siphoned, which can be given to the ball of Rune energy that appears after breaking the whole sphere in return for the experience. Note: these times are experimented while siphoning, as there is evidence that a layer may last longer without siphoning. It will not necessarily start with the soul layer. If you find it before the body layer, you can obtain all 1000 rune dust for your day. It is advised that if you spend time hopping islands a lot, then you might want to take the time to siphon a runesphere for the runes of island hopping. Tips * You can't get any more Rune dust from a Runesphere when you have logged out or have been to the lobby after you siphoned or attempted to siphon from it. It will say: You have already siphoned from a Runesphere today. You will still earn XP, but no Rune dust. * Depending on your Runecrafting level, it is often better xp to ignore the runesphere when it is at a lower energy state as it can only provide xp per rune created. * If you start to siphon dust from a Runesphere, even if you do not gain any dust, it will still count as your daily siphoning limit. Gallery Runesphere (air).png|A floating ball glowing with air energy Runesphere (mind).png|A floating ball glowing with mind energy Runesphere (water).png|A floating ball glowing with water energy Runesphere (earth).png|A floating ball glowing with earth energy Runesphere (fire).png|A floating ball glowing with fire energy Runesphere (body).png|A floating ball glowing with body energy Runesphere (cosmic).png|A floating ball glowing with cosmic energy Runesphere (chaos).png|A floating ball glowing with chaos energy Runesphere (astral).png|A floating ball glowing with astral energy Runesphere (nature).png|A floating ball glowing with nature energy Runesphere (law).png|A floating ball glowing with law energy Runesphere (death).png|A floating ball glowing with death energy Runesphere (blood).png|A floating ball glowing with blood energy Runesphere (soul).png|A floating ball glowing with soul energy Trivia * Runespheres also appeared during the See the Future teaser before the Runespan release. During the duration of the event, it changed elements before fading with the rifts that the event created. * Runespheres work in a similar manner to the Shooting Star D&D, with players removing layers, gathering a form of dust, and turning the dust in at the end for a further reward. * Sometimes the symbols on the Runesphere are inverted. For example when the Runesphere is at the cosmic stage two of the symbols are upside down and the third is the correct way up.